


Why Did the Fireman?  (A Lenny & Squiggy POV)

by SquiggyGirl



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiggyGirl/pseuds/SquiggyGirl
Summary: This is going to be angsty and a work in progress.  Lenny & Squiggy were at the fire where Randy died.  This is going to be their feelings and dealing with the aftermath of witnessing the tragedy.   Remember:  Lenny did say the roof caved in.....
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the rating to Teen & Up as originally I rated it M for Mature. For the most part the subject matter will be suitable for that age range. HOWEVER - Some chapters may get to be smutty and if that is the case I will indicate it in a note at the top of the page.  
> Otherwise it is perfectly acceptable for all ages. I put it as teen & up because of the subject of death and trauma.

After witnessing the horrific death of Randy Carpenter, Lenny & Squiggy were visibly shaken. They were the ones who broke the news to Laverne who, as would be expected reacted with disbelief.....

"GET OUTTA here!" she yelled to them and shoved them to the door.

Shirley entered and Laverne demanded she make the boys leave to which the boys grabbed her and took her outside the girls' apartment and that's when they broke the news. 

"I've gotta go talk to Laverne boys, I'll be up to check on you later ok?"

Visible tears streaming down Lenny's cheeks he nodded. Squiggy was doing his best to hold in the emotion.

They made their way up to their apartment in silence.

"Why Squig? Why Randy?" Lenny choked. "I was so happy to see Laverne so happy! I mean if she couldn't be with me then Randy was a stand up good guy"

Squiggy nodded. A single tear escaped his eyes. He wiped it away. "I don't know Len. I don't know. I liked Randy too. I was happy for Laverne. I mean - it was nice to see her happy."

The boys didn't even want to go to the Pizza bowl to troll for girls or have a beer so they did the unusual thing they just went to bed. Lenny climbed in his top bunk, not even changing into his Bullwinkle PJays - he was so upset he just slept in his t-shirt and jeans. 

Squiggy passed out on his bottom bunk without even changing either. Both boys were asleep within moments. The sadness of the evening overwhelming them.....

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Randy Randy! Be careful" Lenny called to the fireman.

"What? Lenny I can't hear you! I'm trying to get this kid"

"RANDY! WATCH OUT" squiggy added from somwhere in the darkness.

The boys heard a crackle and they looked up and they saw in the distance that the roof was going to cave in...

"RANDY!" They called again...

But it was no use. Randy had gone further into the house and the other firemen had ushered Lenny and Squiggy away from the scene.

"Ahhhhhhhhhghghghgghgh!" screamed Lenny and woke up with a start.

"Lenny?" said a voice in the darkness.

"Squig? is that you?"

"Shirley and Laverne are here too... we is worried about you" the nasal voice of Squiggy replied.

Shirley turned the light on to reveal a very disheveled Lenny. His whole body and sheets were soaked with sweat.....

"W-what are you two doin' here anyway" asked Lenny.

"We could hear you screaming through the dumb waiter Len. We had to tell Carmine & Edna that we'd take care of things. Edna was really worried about you just like the rest of us" Laverne told him, her eyes misty.

"I'm sorry Laverne. I-I didn't mean....." he left the rest unsaid.

Laverne looked at him. "We're worried about you because we care about you. It's not often we'd be sleeping soundly then woken up by loud screams. It was Carmine that called us to get up here. Between the screams and the phone - we knew sleep wasn't going to happen. " 

"I-I'd better take a shower to um get rid of this sweat." he said.

"We'll uh strip your bed and change the sheets." Shirley offered. It was a surprise to even her. Never in her life would she thought she'd ever offer to changed Lenny's sheets. 

"Uh. Don't' worry about it Shirl, uh i don't have a spare" he said gazing down.

"I'll go see what we have. Squig uh, come help me please. Let Lenny and Laverne talk.... after his shower of course"

Squggy didn't do his usual obnoxious kissy face and just nodded and followed Shirley.


	3. Chapter 3

While Lenny hopped into the shower, Laverne stripped his bed. 

"Holy crap!" Laverne said to herself. She wondered just how much of it was sweat but vowed not to say a word to Lenny about what she had thought happened. 

"Laverne!" he called out.

"Yea" she replied.

"Can you hand me the pjs from the floor in front of Squiggy's bunk please"

Laverne found the jammies and handed them to Lenny. He had poked his head out from the bathroom.

"Thanks Laverne" he said.

He left the bathroom and sat at the table without a word. Laverne joined him, sitting at the table across from him.

"I-" he said and couldn't' look at her.

"What is it Len?" she said gently.

"I am a mess Laverne. I know he was YOUR boyfriend and we should be consoling you over this but instead you're up here with me. consoling me while Shirley and Squiggy are finding sheets to put on my bed." he said. 

Laverne cracked a thin smile. "I understand Len. Yes Randy was my boyfriend and almost-fiancé. He meant a lot to me and oh wow he was a great kisser. I digress, you and Squig were there! You saw it first hand. When you first came in and told me about Randy dying. NO i didn't believe it. I thought you were lying...." she said.

"We would never lie about Randy or about someone dyin' Laverne what kinda friends do ya think we are?"

"I was in denial Len." Laverne said. The tears began to form in her eyes.

Lenny got up from his chair and knelt down to be eye to eye with Laverne. "Laverne. From the bottom of my heart, I've know you since we were in the 6th grade...I may bug you and tease you but I would never ever lie to you. I hate liars! Remember the time Squiggy made me believe he and Shirley fooled around? YOU told me Squig lied and I wanted to punch him in the mouth for lying to me!" Lenny told her. 

Lenny and Laverne stood up and Lenny held her in his arms and they wept together. He let her cry on his shoulders til there were no more tears.

Fifteen minutes later Squiggy and Shirley went back to the boys' apartment and to their shock they saw Lenny and Laverne on his top bunk cuddling together, fully clothed but sleeping. They had fallen asleep while waiting for Shirley and Squiggy to return with the sheet.

"What now?" Squiggy asked.

"I don't want to wake them - they've been through enough so let's not embarrass them." Shirley replied.

"Can I crash on your couch then" Squiggy asked.

Shirley looked at her friend, he looked different to her at that moment. Gone was the obnoxious womanizer and annoying little guy and a different Squiggy was in front of her. A very upset and polite Squiggy stood before her.

"As long as there is no funny business Squig." she said 

Squiggy looked at her. "I don't have the energy for 'funny' business Shirl. I just wanna go to bed." he said then realizing what he just said he gave her a half-smirk. "you know what I mean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was just written off the top of my head. None was written out before hand. This story came to me this afternoon while I was covering on reception. (I know weird) I couldn't wait to get home and get it out. The thoughts just keep coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Shirley and Squiggy headed down to the girls' apartment in silence. She handed Squiggy a blanket and pillow.

"Thank you Shirl" he said.

"You're welcome Squig. H-How are you dealing with this?" she asked.

Squiggy shrugged. "I-I'm .... "he stopped. "I don't know Shirl." he confessed. "I mean I tend to bottle things up a lot." 

Shirley nodded. "That you do. Lenny seemed to have had some kind of nightmare" 

"I had a similar vision Shirl...." he replied and shuddered.

Shirley and Squiggy sat on the sofa together. "Lenny and Me were at the fire and we were watching Randy. He was there escorting the family out of the burning house. He had the parents and 2 of the kids out and safe and then he ran back in for the last child. Everyone was warning him to be careful and stay low. The flames were high and smoke was thick. Randy and one of the others were back in looking for that last child. The other guy found her and carried her to safety. The other firemen called out to Randy to get out now - Lenny actually saw it happen... he later told me. Lenny saw Randy coming to the front door but was distracted by something and Lenny saw Randy run to where the kitchen was and then everything collapsed...." Squiggy said. "It was surreal"

"That was vivid" Shirley said.

"We was there Shirl. Seeing a man die isn't something one forgets easily"

Then Squiggy did something very out of character for him. He colapsed in Shirley's arms and began to weep uncontrollably.

"I wish we coulda saved him. He was a good guy. Laverne deserved happiness" he wept openly.

Shirley held her friend in her arms as he unashamedly cried in her arms.

The door opened and it was Carmine. She saw him about to speak regarding Squig in her arms but she put her finger to her lips to shush him.

"Squig, you and Lenny have been through a very traumatic experience. Wouldn't it be a good idea to speak with someone who can offer you guidance?" she suggested softly.

"What like a shrink?"

"Yea. Like that Dr. Gentry."

"The guy who did those tests on us a few months back?" he asked.

Shirley nodded. "I think if you and Lenny go see him, he can help you"

He thought about it. "I'm not one who usually uh shows feelings..." he began. "Would you sit in on a session with me?"

Shirley looked at him. Squiggy was a complicated young man. He comes across as an obnoxious womanizer but deep down he had a kind gentle heart. She didn't know how long he'd be this gentle-man as opposed to his obnoxious self. 

"Squig, you call Dr. Gentry and we'll see what happens ok. Maybe we arrange for a group therapy session and then individual for you two boys"

Squiggy nodded. "I-I'm exhausted now Shirl. Can we just turn out the lights so I could go to sleep" he said. "Oh and by the way I know Carmine is here."

Carmine and Shirley headed to her bedroom to talk. Since they couldn't chat in the living area as Squig was sleeping Shirley let Carmine in her room to chat. Carmine knew better to expect anything from her.


	5. Chapter 5

"What exactly happened Shirley?" Carmine asked.

"Randy died fighting the fire" Shirley replied.

"And it is affecting Squiggy?"

Shirley glared at him angrily. "Squiggy and Lenny were there at the fire!" she said.

"Oh that explains it" he said. "Seeing Squiggy all sentimental is unusual dontcha think."

Shirley looked at Carmine. "Carmine you should be ashamed of yourself! They witnessed Randy dying! They SAW it happen!"

Carmine shook his head. "Where's Laverne?" he asked realizing she wasn't in her bed.

"Chatting with Lenny" Shirley lied. She didn't want to tell Carmine the absolute truth - the truth being Laverne was up in the boys' apartment cuddling with Lenny Kosnowski. Carmine knew the boys just as long as the girls did and didn't quite trust them.

"Shirley do not lie to me" Carmine said. Unfortunately he saw right through her. But Shirley owed absolutely nothing to Carmine. Shirley knew nothing would happen between Lenny and Laverne regardless if it looked odd, them cuddling in his bed. She just didn't want Carmine to burst in and embarrass them with an overreaction.

"Carmine. Laverne went up to see Lenny and they were talking. Lets just leave it at that"

"Leave it at that huh? If I go up there what will I see?" Carmine said angrily. "I'm only looking out for Laverne"

"Carmine. Let it be!" Shirley warned.

Meanwhile upstairs Lenny and Laverne had woken up. "W-what's goin' on Laverne? w-what are you don' in my bed?" Lenny asked.

"Nothing Len, Remember i came up here to talk to you. To console you - we actually consoled each other. We kinda fell asleep"

"Where's Squig?"

"He's downstairs in our apartment. Shirley left a note" 

Suddenly there was banging on the door. "OPEN UP" came the riled up voice of Carmine Ragusa.

"Oh great. Carmine is going to wake up the whole dang building." Lenny said and looked to Laverne for help.

Laverne sighed. "I don't believe this!" she said.

Carmine entered and saw Lenny and Laverne just standing side by side, both had their hands on their hips and were looking none too thrilled.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. "Why are you in Lenny's apartment at 4am?"

"What's it to you Ragusa?" Laverne demanded.

Edna Babish walked in the apartment, Frank Defazio following. "What in the world is going on? Laverne explain yourself!" Frank said.

Laverne almost lost her cool right then and there. Here she was a grown woman in her 20's getting the stare down by her father, step-mother and best friend's boyfriend.

"I am talking to my friend Lenny if you don't mind. He suffered a very huge trauma tonight witnessing the death of Randy Carpenter. Randy may have been my boyfriend and almost fiancé and I may have been in denial that he died but Lenny witnessed it first hand. I was up here consoling him and trying to calm him down out of a horrendous nightmare he had tonight . Now if you three don't mind go back to your apartment and let me talk to my friend!" 

Frank & Edna were a little shocked at the way Laverne spoke to them, but they knew it was more or less directed at Carmine. They left and Frank shoved Carmine out the door and muttered in Italian to him.

Laverne collapsed on Lenny's chest in tears.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Lenny & Squiggy, Laverne & Shirley all called into work sick. They explained about Randy's death and the trauma and Shirley, the acting spokesperson for the four of them asked if they could have a session with Dr. Gentry and if Shotz would set it up for them as it was trauma-related.

Dr. Gentry, who thought well of the four of them cleared his afternoon schedule and gave them an afternoon session to talk to him about what happened.

Shirley was the one least "affected" by the situation so she was the acting spokes person to explain to Dr. Gentry what happened.

"Have a seat everyone" he said and pointed to the sofa and chairs. Lenny & Laverne held each other and sat on the sofa while Squiggy and Shirley sat in chairs on either side of them.

"I understand you have had some horrendous trauma happen recently, please Shirley since you're the spokesperson please tell me."

She heaved a deep breath. "Laverne was dating fireman Randy Carpenter, the lone person who died from that 4 alarm blaze the other night. Randy was going to propose to her and they were right in the middle when he was called away to fight that fire" she began. 

"Lenny and Squiggy, followed the firemen to the fire and were there at the time of the blaze" she continued after a moment.

"We was there. We saw it" Lenny said and burst into tears and held onto Laverne for comfort. 

"Lenny and Squiggy witnessed Randy's death?" Dr. Gentry said.

"Yes we did. it was surreal" Squiggy said.

"I had a nightmare" Lenny said. "and wet the bed" 

The others looked at him. "You WET the bed?" Shirley said.

Lenny nodded. "Yea. I-I realized it when I took my shower it ain't sweat" 

The others looked at him but said nothing. Laverne just held onto him tighter and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Are you in the habit of wetting your bed after trauma? Think back to when you were a kid" Dr. Gentry asked.

Lenny shook his head. "It's never happened before" he said. Then he stopped. "Well, it's happened once before" he looked at Shirley.

"It took guts to admit that aloud with your friends in the room." Gentry said.

Lenny nodded. "I already told Laverne so I knew she wouldn't judge. Squiggy and I well we've been friends for years and we know each other's secrets."

"We won't go into why or how I knew" Shirley said and cleared her throat.

"Laverne, he was your boyfriend. How are YOU dealing with this?" Gentry asked.

Laverne sighed and heaved her shoulders. "I threw the boys out of my apartment when they first told me"

"Denial" Gentry said.

Laverne nodded. "Yea. I couldn't believe they'd play a sick joke like that' she said.

"But it was no joke" Squiggy said.

"No but I didn't want to believe Randy died" she said. "I thought he'd be coming in that door any moment" 

"What convinced you that he had died"

"My pop. he showed me the article and we had a talk" she said.

"How about you Squiggy?" Gentry asked.

"I cried on Shirley's shoulder. i was down in her apartment while Lenny and Laverne was in ours. I couldn't hold it in." he said.

"You showed your feelings." Gentry said.

Squiggy nodded. "I witnessed Randy's death too and as God as my witness I don't want to ever see that again" he said.

"Death is part of life" Gentry told him.

"But not at 28" Squiggy said. "He was in the prime of life. He-he made Laverne happy." 

Dr. Gentry looked from Laverne to Lenny to Squiggy. He had seen just what trauma had done to these three. Laverne had lost the man who she was going to marry and Lenny and Squiggy, two young men who were girl-crazy womanizers who usually didn't have a care in the world were breaking down in tears from the trauma of witnessing such tragedy. Gentry wasn't the type to judge people as he was a psychiatrist and they were not supposed to judge. The moment he had met the four of them he knew just how special and unique they were. Lenny had abandonment issues and confidence issues, Squiggy had abandonment and self esteem issues which is why he kept things inside a lot. He had been picked on so long that he uses his toughness and his obnoxiousness as a defense mechanism. Shirley was another one who came from a broken home, her parents divorcing and neither parent really in her life as an adult she yearned for the perfect man, a doctor who could take care of her. Then there was Laverne... She had lost her mom at a young age and was raised by a single dad who, loved her to bits but being a man couldn't answer many questions she had as she grew up. Laverne was opposite to Shirley in the sense that Laverne was a tough tom-boy type who was overly flirty and would go to at least 2nd base with a boy. Shirley wouldn't go much past first base without stopping and telling Carmine to go take a cold shower. 

"I think talking it out like this is a good thing and I'd like to do some more group sessions but I think I want to schedule separate sessions for you three" he said and pointed to Lenny, Squiggy and Laverne. "with extra sessions for Lenny and Laverne" 

"Why extra sessions for them?" Shirley asked.

"Laverne for the obvious, getting through the stages of grief by talking it out would be helpful and Lenny - well he um is a grown man who wet his bed because of the trauma...." Gentry said and gave Lenny a half-smile. "sorry to be blunt about it."

Lenny shrugged. "Well it's embarrassing but I admitted it didn't I. I hate lying to people. The only reason I had said it was sweat was because I WAS a little embarrassed at the time." 

Laverne gave Lenny a half-smile in sympathy. "I'll be there for you anytime you need me Len" she said.

He looked at her. "Can I crash on your couch for a few nights til I can get a new mattress?"

Laverne looked at Shirley. "Certainly you may Len." 

Gentry watched the four friends leave his office. He knew they had been through a lot together. They were true long-time besties. He saw a spark between Lenny and Laverne and wondered if there was any feelings between them. He thought back to the previous talk he had had with Lenny that day at Shotz.

"You are a good looking young man Lenny, do you have any special ladies in your life?"  
Lenny blushed and looked away. "Yeah I do. but she don't like me that way. I usually date Squiggy's left overs"  
"How does that make you feel?"  
"Sad. unhappy, lonely. One time we was all getting ready for Shotz day and the ball game and Squiggy had a girl there with us and Laverne had kicked us all out as Shirley was having a crank attack. He told me to make other sleeping arrangements and I asked him to ask her if she had a friend for me. She apparently said i was too weird looking. ME weird looking. That's when I started having feelings for Laverne... she rejected me and hurt my feelings" he said.

Gentry made notes on the session and told his secretary to schedule their next session.


	7. Chapter 7

They drove back to Knapp St. in silence. Squiggy was driving with Shirley sitting shotgun. 

"Does anyone want to stop by The Pizza Bowl for food?" Squiggy asked.

"Let's drop the truck off and walk. That way we can all have a beer or three" Suggested Lenny.

"Good idea" Laverne said.

Squiggy parked the beer truck and the four of them got out and walked in silence the three blocks to The Pizza Bowl. They walked in and grabbed at table. Shirley knew what they wanted so she went to Mary the waitress and ordered the Pizza and beer.

"Here ya go" she said and placed the four beer steins on the table. "Pizza is in the oven" 

They were unusually quiet. Frank had told Mary what had happened to Randy so she knew better to ask any questions. She also knew that Lenny and Squiggy had witnessed Randy's death so their unusual behaviour didn't really surprise her.

Carmine entered the Pizza Bowl angry and upset. "Shirley Feeney where have you been" he asked.

"Carmine keep your voice down please" she said. "We were talking to Dr. Gentry"

"If you don't mind. Carmine, go away." Laverne said.

"Oooh so you wanna be alone with Lenny and Squiggy?" Carmine said loudly.

"That's enough Carmine!" Lenny said in a calm voice.

"Lenny don't tell me what to do" Carmine replied.

"Just stop this right now Carmine. I am sorry i stood you up but i had other things I had to do today and I couldn't reach you to reschedule" Shirley said in a hushed voice.

"Not good enough." he said.

"Carmine that is enough! Laverne lost her boyfriend in that blaze. Lenny and I witnessed it. Shirley is the one keeping us all sane. Now GO away" Squiggy told him.

Carmine looked at them. "Have a nice life Angelface." he said and stormed out of the restaurant.

"What has gotten into him?" asked Frank.

"I have no idea. I stood him up for our date today as i had that session with Dr. Gentry. I wanted to tell him and reschedule our date but I didn't know where he was!" Shirley began.

"He's behaving like a jerk I don't know what's bothering him."

"Maybe he should join our session" Shirley muttered.

"NO" the other three said in unison. "Sorry Shirl, he doesn't belong in our sessions. Maybe you two should have a session to work out what is bothering him." Squiggy said.

"Oh you don't know what's bothering me Shirley. I can't believe you forgot. Of all days to stand me up" he said.

The four of them realized why Carmine had been so upset. It was his 25th birthday and they all had forgotten. Granted they had a pretty legitimate reason to forget as they had other things on their mind.

"Carmine. For your information. I didn't stand you up or forget your birthday on purpose. I had stuff planned weeks ago. But then geez Randy's death and my best friends' traumas got in the way. What the heck did you expect me to do blow my friends off to go to the movies with you?" Shirley said.

"Shirl,..." he began but then stopped and looked at the faces of his friends. Lenny and Laverne weeping silently in each other's arms. Squiggy looking like he's aged a few years because of his sadness & trauma and Shirley, her eyes blazing angry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so ashamed of myself for being selfish"

Shirley looked at Carmine and shook her head. "Just go home Carmine. Go home"

They finished their pizza and the beer and the four of them walked back to their apartments. Laverne and Lenny set up the sofa for Lenny and Squiggy went back up to his apartment, but then he went back to the girls apartment.

"Can I sleep here too?" he said. "I don't wanna be alone" 

The girls borrowed an army cot from Laverne's father and set it up for Squiggy. Frank was a little hesitant about the boys staying with the girls but under the circumstances he understood. Laverne didn't give Frank specific details on why he needed a new mattress as that would be way too embarrassing for Lenny so Laverne told him a fib about the mattress. Frank didn't ask for details even though he was wary about her lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** I KNOW I portray Carmine as a brash rude person and it is extremely out of character for him to over react like that and behave like a total jerk. ****


	8. Chapter 8

Three o'clock that morning the girls were awakened by Lenny's cries.

"Squig no don't' go in DONT GO INTO THE FIRE!" Lenny yelled.

"Lenny! Lenny!" Squiggy said shaking his friend awake.

"Wha?" Lenny said and sat up straight on the couch. "What's going on?"

By this time, the girls had run into the living room, neither cared that they were wearing their nighties.

Laverne turned on the lights. "You had another nightmare" she said. "This one about Squiggy"

"Is this ever gonna end?" he asked.

That question was left unsaid.

"We will have to talk to Dr. Gentry about this."

"Yea. I don't want another bedwetting situation" Lenny said. "I can't afford to buy you a new couch"

"Maybe you should sleep on the cot" Squiggy suggested.

"Maybe Lenny could stay with me" said Laverne.

All eyes went to Laverne. "Laverne?" Shirley said.

"Really?" Lenny said.

Shirley looked from Lenny to Laverne. "I realize you two are traumatized but sleeping in the same bed? Is that a wise decision?"

Lenny looked at Shirley. "Shirl, I promise you this, I am in absolutely no shape to try any hanky-panky! Save for a little kiss"

Laverne looked at Lenny. "I trust you Len. Shirl, with me with him it will help?"

Shirley looked at them and shrugged. Then she looked at Squiggy. He was still out like a light. "How can anyone sleep through all this?"

"I dunno" Lenny said and He followed Laverne to the girls' bedroom. Lenny & Laverne snuggled in her bed and fell asleep. Shirley meanwhile fell asleep on the couch.

"Are you sure of this?" Lenny asked Laverne as they snuggled.

"I trust you Len." she said. "If this can help you with the nightmares..." 

Lenny smiled for the first time in days and promptly fell asleep in Laverne's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Lenny was dreaming again. This time he was IN the fire with Randy.

"Why am I here Randy?"

"You're a fireman Len"

"No I'm not I'm a truck driver for Shotz" he said.

"If you aren't a firman then why are you dressed like one?" Randy asked.

Lenny looked down at himself and he was in full fireman gear. "NO I ain't a fireman"

"You're gonna save lives" Randy told him.

"Am I going to save your life?"

"What do you mean?"

"Randy you're dead. Squiggy and me saw you die in that fire a few days ago"

Randy laughed. "No you aren't going to save my life"

"What's going on?"

"Are you in love with Laverne?" Randy asked him.

The vision changed again. Randy and Lenny were both standing in Laverne's bedroom watching her sleep.

"Am I in love with Laverne?" Lenny repeated with a gulp.

"That's what i asked" Randy said.

"Boy you're direct ain't ya" Lenny said. 

"You're avoiding the answer"

"I-I" Lenny began. "I dunno" 

"Lenny" Randy began. "I see it in your eyes. You've had a crush on her for a very long time haven't you?"

"Yeah" he admitted. "But she rejected me as a boyfriend and we is friends" 

"You are a very good friend to her Lenny. I've been watching you. You and Squiggy." Randy told him.

"You've been watching me?" Lenny said. "then you saw..." 

Randy didn't say anything. "Look, you were traumatized. Not many people witness that kinda thing first hand."

Lenny looked at Randy. "It scared me. Randy it terrified me so much seeing that roof collapse right on you!"

"It traumatized Squiggy too but he deals with it much different than you. He hasn't trolled any girls since. He's become much more subdued"

"Squiggy is not one to show his feelings much. His father abandoned his family when he was 9. He hates his father and he holds a lot of anger and resentment in."

"Len, I'm not your shrink, you don't have to tell me. Besides, I know." Randy said with a chuckle.

"You know? How."

"He hasn't shared anything with you has he?"

"No. I told you he keeps things buried inside" Lenny said.

Randy chuckled and thought about it.

_Maybe I should visit Squiggy in his dreams..._


	10. Chapter 10

"Squiggy, Squiggy?"

Squiggy looked around. All he saw was smoke and Randy.

"What are you doin' here Randy? Ain't you dead?"

"Apparently a roof collapsed on me according to Lenny"

"Why are you invading my dreams?" Squiggy asked.

"Honestly I do not know" Randy admitted.

"You're scarin' me" Squiggy said.

"Squiggy, you and Lenny suffered a trauma, so bad you both are bunking down in the girls' apartment. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"We are cowards?"

"No of course you're not cowards but something inside is bothering you."

"Lenny is in love with Laverne" said Squiggy and quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Possibly yes. But that has nothing to do with the trauma."

"Lenny is my best friend." Squiggy began. "Laverne and Shirley mean a lot to me and I hate when they're hurtin' too. I was so happy when Laverne found you Randy. I mean she was on _cloud 9_ and we was so happy that you were going to ask her to marry you.... Then that fire.... we knew Laverne would be upset & devastated. We felt her pain."

"Squiggy was this the first time you witnessed someone dying so traumatically?" Randy asked.

"Yes. Well it was the first time i witnessed a roof caving in killing someone i knew. I mean i know i didn't know you well but actually witnessing it - takes a lot outta ya - y'know" 

"You've seemed to have had a personality change. You're not out womanizing or even dating your regulars." Randy said.

"You've noticed? Well I've not been in any mood for romance or love." he said. "I'm getting closer to Shirley though. Nothing crazy or anything like that no but i'm having chats with her and that makes me feel good."

"Shirley is a good friend isn't she?"

"Yea. I care a lot about her. I wanna punch Carmine though" he said.

"Why do you want to punch Carmine??"

"He was so rude to her and all of us for _forgetting_ his 25th birthday. We were kinda busy there Carmine, dealing with Randy's death" Squiggy said. he had momentarily forgotten he was talking to Randy.

Squiggy stopped muttering. "Why are you here anyway Randy? This is my dream"

"Lenny saw more in that fire than you did didn't he?" Randy asked.

"Lenny did yes" Squiggy said. "He saw way more than I did...."

"He was the one who pulled me out of the blaze wasn't he?" Randy asked him directly.

Squiggy, tears in his eyes nodded.

"And he realized there was nothing he could do to save my life after he pulled me out of the building."

Squiggy nodded.

Squiggy woke up crying out and sweating. "Lenny! he's gone there's nothing you can do!"

"Squig?" Shirley said rubbing her eyes.

Squiggy groaned. Now he was having the nightmares.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda rambled on in this chapter. I have no idea where i was going with this chapter as my original idea for Randy visiting Squiggy - completely disappeared from my mind. That irritates me no end. I had an idea then it vanished..... 10 chapters written in the course of like 4.5 hours - I think I'm going to sleep on it for tonight. It's like 10:19pm right now and my eyes are getting tired and my cat needs his cuddles or he'll either ignore me or wake me up too early wanting food. I'll continue tomorrow either at lunch (if I have inspiration) or after work.


	11. Lenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next 4 chapters will be each of the 4 characters talking to Dr. Gentry. Starting with Lenny

"Good evening Lenny" Dr. Gentry said. "Please have a seat"

Lenny sat on one of the chairs. He looked very nervous.

"Why are you so nervous?"

Lenny shrugged. "Talkin' to a shrink always makes me nervous"

"Len, think of me not as a psychiatrist but as someone just to chat with"

"Yea but you'll be takin' notes and stuff.'

Dr. Gentry sighed. "Relax Lenny. Please. You can be honest with me. What you say here is just between us. Nobody else will know what you say."

"Ok. I-I'm scared. I mean those dreams and nightmares are not as haunting anymore..." he began then blushed.

"Oh. What stopped the nightmares? Changing your sleep habits?"

"I've been um...sleeping with Laverne" he said.

Dr. Gentry raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Um not that way but we've been cuddling. She and I cuddle in her bed. Completely clothed of course. I don't trust myself around her otherwise" he admitted.

"The nightmares stopped when you are with her?"

"Pretty much. There is the odd dream I have. Mostly my mind going nutsy coz i'm cuddling with her" he admitted.

"Are you in love with Laverne?" he asked.

Lenny sighed. "Honestly Doc, i don't know how i feel anymore. I care about her and i do love her but i'm confused about all this. Witnessing Randy's death then having dreams about it scared me."

Gentry nodded. 

"Laverne, who doesn't really have a lovely voice, sings softly to me to help me sleep" he confessed. "I almost have enough money to buy a new mattress so the cuddling will probably stop and the nightmares will resume. Then it will be even more embarrassing if I start yelling in my sleep" 

Gentry made more notes. "We will continue our sessions Lenny. You need to work out your feelings for Laverne."

"Randy came to me in my dreams" he said.

"He does?"

"Ya he askeded me the same question you did about if i was in love with Laverne. He knew the answer to the question. I did tell him i was happy for Laverne to find someone who lovde her as much as he did" 

Gentry made more notes then closed the notebook. "We'll have another session next week ok. My secretary will make the arrangements."

Lenny nodded and left the room. Laverne entered.......


	12. Laverne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note - this chapter is a touch more MATURE than my other chapters. I am not getting explicit but the subject matter is definitely more than "Teen" related. I just wanted to cover my butt with this extra warning. - as we know in the previous chapter Lenny sleeps in Laverne's bed with her - innocently - to help him from his nightmares. well he experiences what most men experience in the mornings.... Laverne indulges him a little -

Eyes bloodshot from crying she held a wad of tissues in her hand.

"Hello Laverne" Gentry said and gestured for her to sit down.

"Hi doc." she said and blew her nose.

"Dumb question but a necessary one...how are you doing?"

"I have my days." she said. "I mean I have Lenny who, despite his faults, does help me."

"He's sleeping in your bed with you to keep the nightmares away. He's severely traumatized" Gentry said.

"I'm the one who lost her boyfriend/fiancé in that horrible blaze yet Lenny is severely traumatized because he witnessed it. He was there and I wasn't'. I was at home preparing for his arrival" 

"What are you saying? Do you feel guilty that you weren't there at the fire?" Gentry asked.

"I dunno how i feel. I feel hollow and sad and angry that I found the love of my life who was gonna propose only to have him killed in the line of duty" she said.

"How do you feel about Lenny?"

"I love the big dope." she admitted. "but loving someone and being IN love are two different things"

"You allow him to share your bed."

"Nothing happens"

"Nothing?"

"Well..." she began.... "kinda embarrassing for him for me to mention." 

Dr. Gentry chuckled and made a note to ask Lenny about it during the next session. He had a feeling he knew what Lenny was feeling and what had happened. 

Laverne cleared her throat. "I kinda help him out." she admitted.

Gentry's jaw dropped. "You kinda HELP him out?"

Laverne nods. "Makes him feel good."

"And Shirley?" 

"Shirley leaves the room during this..... she wants nothing to do with it. Y'know Shirl, little miss innocent."

"So you are hittin' third base and indulging Lenny and she choses to leave the room?" Gentry said bluntly.

Laverne nods. "Lenny didn't tell you?" she said. She put her hands to her face. "oh my God. I'm so embarrassed. I shouldn't' have told you if he didn't share it!"

"While you and Lenny are indulging what are Squiggy and Shirley doing?"

"I have no idea Doc. She's probably making breakfast i don't know."

Gentry sighed and made some notes. He'd have to talk to Lenny about he and Laverne during the next session. To him Laverne definitely had a thing for Lenny - the fact that she would engage in THAT with Lenny tells him that there is something. Not too many girls would engage in what they did if they were 'just friends'

"As I told Lenny, talk to my secretary and set up a time for next week."

Laverne left and Squiggy walked in.......


	13. Squiggy

Squiggy sat down and stared at the Doctor.

"I dunno why I'm here." he sulked. "I mean it is Lenny who is having those nightmares and wettin' the bed and Laverne who lost her boytoy" 

"You experienced a trauma as well Andrew. I think you need to get the feelings out"

"Call me Squiggy. Andrew is my baby name Squiggy is my adult name" he corrected.

Dr. Gentry rolled his eyes. "OK Squiggy. Please tell me your thoughts and feelings about this"

Squiggy stared blankly into space.

"Squiggy?"

Squiggy turned his face to the doctor. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I can't do this anymore Doc. I mean it just ain't fair!" 

"Ok ok.... here's a tissue" he said and handed Squiggy a few tissues. Squiggy was out of control with the sobs. Usually he didn't react that way. The doctor knew quite a bit about all four of them but Squiggy was different. In past sessions he had with Squiggy, the young man didn't shed a tear. He would have a snarky come back but never show any feelings. 

"Squiggy, you and Lenny were at the fire. You both watched the firefighters tackle the blaze You even tried to go in after Randy."

"Ya that's because Lenny went in to try to save him! I wanted to save Lenny!"

"But the others held you back because it was way too dangerous"

"Lenny - all i could think of is Lenny and Randy trapped in that fire. Then I saw Lenny and some other dude dragging Randy out. but it was too late. "

A sob escaped from Squiggy's throat. "I have nightmares now too. Randy came to me."

"You're not um wetting the bed though are you?"

Squiggy shook his head. "No. But I'm still thinkin' about also gettin' a new mattress. The one I do have is lumpy"

"I'm sorry if this is way to personal but it is important. "How is your love life?"

"Non existent. I haven't been with a woman since before the fire. Shirley doesn't count because nothing ever happens with that woman!" 

"How is that affecting you in the uh morning?"

Squiggy looked at him. "oh the morning - um ya..." he said and whispered into the Doctor's ear what he did. "They have a wonderful shower so they have no idea what i do..." 

Gentry raised an eyebrow. "Squiggy, why is it you crash on the girls' couch?"

"Well, i get lonely all alone up in my apartment. Lenny gets to cuddle with Laverne and god knows what they do in the morning. All i know is I see Shirley leaving the bedroom and she wakes me up and by the time I'm done coffee is made" 

"Thank you for that vison" Dr. Gentry said. "Book another appointment for next week with my secretary and send Shirley in please."

Squiggy nodded and left and Shirley walked in.....


	14. Shirley

Shirley sat in the same chair as the other three did and sighed.

"How are you taking this Shirley?"

"Do you REALLY want to know?"

"Yes. I've had nice sessions with the other three and now it's your turn."

"I sometimes feel like Dear Abby" she said. "I'm my own basket case!"

"Explain what you mean exactly." he said.

"Squiggy is a mess - his tough guy demeanor is gone and this weepy version sits on my couch. The four of us are off work for a few more days leave. We have girls coming to our apartment trying to take Squiggy out and he's resisting. He sits in his jammies all day and well we're lucky if he shaves!. Lenny is no longer having nightmares but he still cuddles with Laverne and they engage in a morning ritual every morning. They may think i don't hear anything but my goodness they need to realize the moans are loud!' Laverne, who lost Randy, is engaging in 'stuff' with Lenny that BOTH of them should be going to church and confessing to!"

"Um Shirley, it is a natural thing that happens..." he began.

"Not until you're married!"

"Men need to um do that!" explained the doctor.

"Laverne doesn't need to help him!"

"It helps Lenny relax i think." 

Shirley shuddered and thought of Carmine and how may times she told him to take a cold shower.

"I just want things to go back to normal"

"They will at some point, but you must understand Shirley the boys suffered a horrible trauma and Laverne lost her boyfriend in a tragic fire. Think of the family that lost their home. Have you any idea the trauma they suffered?"

Shirley nodded. "Actually I do. I read the article in the paper about Randy the hero and how although he saved the family, he gave his life. He saved the family cat and dog as well. The family may have lost their home and possessions but they have each other and their pets. Randy lost his life doing what he loved."

Gentry nodded and made some notes. "As for Lenny and Laverne. Don't worry about them. They are grown adults"

"I just don't want it to go too far." Shirley said. "I mean what if....they take the next step?"

"You mean a 'home run' if we stay with the baseball analogy" he asked.

Shirley nodded. "We made a vow to wait til our wedding night." she said.

"Shirley. You don't expect Laverne to wait do you - especially if the moment is right" 

"Lenny wouldn't take advantage of her. She just lost Randy. he better not"

The doctor made some more notes and told her to do the same thing regarding booking a next appointment for the following week.


	15. L & L chat....watch out for the smut... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A MATURE SUBJECT MATTER WARNING..... THERE WILL BE A LITTLE BIT OF SMUT GOING ON IN HERE..... AGAIN I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE THE ENTIRE STORY'S RATING JUST FOR A CHAPTER HERE OR THERE WITH SMUT.... HENCE MY WARNING IN THIS NOTE

That night Shirley and Carmine were out at the Pizza bowl and Squiggy had gone back up to his apartment for a change of clothes. Lenny and Laverne asked him if he wouldn't mind leaving them alone. He said he had to tend to his moths so he didn't have any issues with that.

"What kinda questions did the doc ask?" asked Lenny.

"I have to confess something Len, please don't get mad."

"What?" he asked.

"I told doc what we do in the mornings.."

Lenny blushed. "You didn't!"

"I thought you would have told him!" she said.

"I probably should have but i didn't think of it" he said. "OH now how am I going to face him?"

"Lenny it's ok - before we have our single sessions he's got us down for a duo session tomorrow. Facing him won't be as embarrassing."

"I'll still feel stupid" he said.

"Lenny its normal and you know that" Laverne said with a chuckle

"Ya but for me it's a dream come true for YOU to do it to me" he said with a smile.

"I enjoy every minute of it Lenny." she said and kissed him.

"Laverne..." he began. "A-are ...." he stopped her.

"No Lenny it's ok. I..." she began. 

They stared at each other intensely. Laverne had lost Randy and Lenny had been there for her, consoling her. HE was going through his own issues due to witnessing his death and she was there for him. They looked at each other hungrily...

"Are you sure Laverne?" he said and gave her a kiss.

Laverne answered him with the most intense and deepest kiss she had ever given him. They had kissed before but this kiss was full of intense passion. She led him to the bedroom where she liberated herself from her shirt and pants and was left standing in front of Lenny wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Lenny sucked in his breath and removed his shirt and pants leaving him strictly wearing his boxers. They laid in her bed exploring each other with touches and kissing all over their bodies.  
Lenny removed his boxers and Laverne removed her bra & panties. - They caressed each other intensely. Lenny touched her breasts gingerly as if he'd never touched a girl's breast before. He was intensely nervous because it was Laverne... 

"Are you ready." She said whispering in his ear as she kissed his neck.

"Ready as I'll ever be" he said and as they "hit a home run" both moaned in happiness. 

After they continued to kiss and caress and cuddle. 

"Lenny you just made me the happiest woman in all of Milwaukee" she said.

Lenny blushed. "I didn't think I was that good."

"Oh yes you were. YOU took my breath away and I may want to hit another home run with you soon" 

"For now lets just take a shower." He said with a grin and made a beeline for the shower. 

For the first time in days Laverne laughed.


	16. S & S have a heart to heart

Squiggy sat in his apartment and sighed. Another lonely night.... He was in a rut and he didn't like it. He hadn't been romantic with a woman in a week and it frightened him. He had gone to the pizza bowl a few times to troll for girls, but nothing came of it. He didn't even have the desire to make obnoxious kissy faces toward a girl. It irritated him that he seemed to be losing his charm.

"Am I seriously losing it?" he said aloud.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Squig?" it was Shirley.

"Come in Shirl."

"Are ya decent?"

"Of course I am Woman! I ain't Lenny and Laverne"

Shirley burst in with anger. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Oh nothing" he replied.

"Are you saying, that Lenny and Laverne..." Shirley began.

"I ain't saying nuttin' " he replied.

Shirley sighed. "I'm sorry Squig. I'm just upset"

"What's wrong with you anyway I thought you was out with Carmine."

"That ended the usual way" she said bitterly. "He expected somethin' extra just cuz it was his 25th birthday" 

"What!" even Squiggy was appalled.

"Ya he's off at Lucille's now" 

"Oh good grief!" Squiggy said and rolled his eyes.

"How are you doing honestly Squig?" Shirley asked.

"I could be better. Tomorrow our new mattresses arrive. I've gotta be here to accept them." He said. "thank goodness it is Saturday."

"That means Lenny will be back up here in his own bed."

"We also purchased plastic protection for the mattress. To um...you know" he said.

"Yes Squig I know. What about the old mattresses?"

"We gonna trow them out the window." he replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea Squig" Shirley said.

"There's no alternative. We ain't gonna carry them down three flights of stairs."

"But the delivery people are carrying the new ones up, can't you get them to carry the old ones if you gave them some extra money"

Squiggy looked at her. "Not when one mattress has a big wet stain!" he told her and rolled his eyes.

"Good point." she said. 

"So you two will be back up here then tomorrow night?" she asked.

Squiggy nodded. "Yea." he said. 

"You seem sad about it" Shirley said with a half-smile.

"Well, i liked crashing at your place" he admitted.

"Of course you did." she said. 

"Shirl, don't do that. Get your mind outta the gutter. I like spending time with you guys. " he said sincerely.

"You're being sincere. Why Andrew Squiggman you actually are being sincere" Shirley said.

Squiggy nodded. "I dunno what's goin' on wit me. Why am I bein' sincere? But something in me changed Shirl." he said.

"Are you afraid?"

"I don't want any more nightmares." he said.

"I hear that. But I don't' wanna hear Lenny and Laverne every MORNING" she said. 

Squiggy shuddered. "Yeah I don't either. It's bad enough when he's up here doin' that!" 

"EWWW" Shirley said.

Squiggy rolled his eyes. "Every guy does it Shirl." he said.

"Even Carmine?"

"ESPECIALLY Carmine! What do you think he does when he's having a cold shower Shirley?" 

Shirley gave Squiggy an eye roll. "Yeah ok.... I get it" 

"I'd better get back down to them. Hopefully they're done what they're doin'" she said and gave him a knowing look.

Squiggy looked at her, his brown eyes shocked.

"Yup, they hit a home run." Shirley said and shuddered at the time.

"Wait Shirl, let's leave them alone. You and I wanna go to the Pizza bowl? as friends?" Squiggy asked.

Shirley looked at him. "Ok. Why not." she smiled.


	17. L & L talk with Dr. Gentry....

The Next day Lenny & Laverne have a duo session with the Doctor....

"Good afternoon you two. I'm glad my secretary was able to fit you two in. When exactly are you back to work?" he asked.

"We're waiting for you to clear us Doc." Lenny told him.

"Waiting for me?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah. Shotz arranged it with you and it was up to you to report back to them when you thought we'd be fit to go back to work." Laverne said.

He shuffled through the papers and sure enough on their intake paper it did say that the doctor was to report back to Shotz management.

"Well, you've been off for almost a week now. Do you think you can resume your job?"

"I've all but stopped the nightmares" Lenny said.

"With Laverne's help." The Doctor said.

Lenny blushed. "Please lets not let that leave this room"

"Len, the others know about it I'm pretty sure of it." Laverne said.

"H-how?"

"Um Squiggy is in the living room along with Shirley - i know they can hear us." Laverne said.

"but we are quiet"

"Um no we ain't - at least you aren't" she giggled.

Lenny blushed again and covered his face with his hands. "I am so embarrassed" 

Laverne took pity on him. "I'm sorry Len, I didn't mean to tease you like that."

"Can I embarrass you to get back at you?" he asked.

Laverne sighed and nodded.

"She's really good in bed. For a virgin, she really impressed me." he said. "Plus she has a hot body"

"Thanks for that Len" she said. "Now we're even"

"Ok so that was an interesting share." Doctor Gentry said. "Did you get those mattresses yet?"

"Yes. Squiggy and I received them yesterday. We have yet to get rid of the old ones. They are just laying about the apartment"

"I thought you were getting rid of them."

"One of them has a huge stain on it - i don't want to be carrying it down four flights of stairs if someone is around. People know we don't have kids and will wonder who wet the bed." Lenny said.

"That's true enough." chuckled Doctor Gentry.

"How about you Laverne. How are you coping lately?"

"I'm starting to get dreams" she confessed.

"What?" Lenny asked. he was shocked she'd never shared that with him.

"Ya the next night after we - 'hit that home run' I had a dream"

"With me in the room?" Lenny asked.

Laverne nodded. "Yes"

"Can you expand on that Laverne?"

"Randy came to me" she said.

Lenny looked at her. "Oh.... " he began. "I-"

"It's ok Len. He told me it's ok." Laverne said and put a hand on his knee.

"Randy understood about you and I?" Lenny asked.

"Actually yes he did." Laverne began. "He told me what you told him that night at the fire..."

_"I love Laverne with all my heart" Randy said to Lenny._  
_Lenny looked at him, and gave him smile. "You are one lucky guy Randy. Laverne is one in a million. I love her too but you are IN love with her. Make her happy. I'm one of her best friends and I just want to see my friend happy. You two deserve each other and you make her happy. Laverne likes you a lot too."  
Randy looked at Lenny and offered his hand "Thanks Lenny. I love Laverne and I hope one day to make her the best mom in the world."_

Lenny looked at her. "Yeah I said that and I meant it Laverne. Both Squiggy and me want to see you happy"

"That's one reason why Randy came to me in my dream. He thinks we are great together. He thought you were a real stand up guy to say what you did."

"If I couldn't have you as a girlfriend then I know Randy would have done you right." Lenny told her.

"I do love you Len." she said. "But I don't know if we should be 'hittin' that home run' I mean not um without protection and birth control" she added that last bit as he gave her a look of hurt.

"So we're gonna actually continue our .... " he began.

"We must wait a little bit Len. I need to talk to my lady doctor before doing anything else like that"

"But we can still cuddle and do other such stuff?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

Laverne chuckled and nodded.

Lenny grinned like a child at Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda different twist isn't it? More to come.... It's now 11:27 and I'm tired. There's way more to come as I have to go back to the others and their sessions with the doctor. Plus a chapter from the point of view of Randy. Yes i know he's dead but ... well he's gonna get an interesting storyline. We see that Randy went to Laverne in her dream and told her to go ahead and date Lenny. Randy will be visiting them in the dreams again plus Randy will have his own chapter POV pre-fire just as he's heading into his demise... but that one will be in a chapter or 2 i don't know I'll sleep on it for now.


	18. Randy

_Randy looked down from where he was watching Lenny and Laverne. He had only knew Laverne a couple of months but he knew had wanted to spend his life with her. He was ready to pop the question that fateful night but (he shook his head) too many interruptions stopped him. First it was Lenny and Squiggy then it was Carmine and Shirley and at the very moment when he was able to be alone and start the proposal the fire alarm bell rang.... Lenny and Squiggy had accompanied him to the fire scene and were there watching the firemen try to contain the blaze._

_Get back you guys! please it is way too dangerous for you to be near the fire. Randy told them._

_We wanna help you!_ Lenny said 

_No - it is too dangerous. We have trained firefighters to battle the blaze. Just stay here! Better yet go tell Laverne I'll be over after I finish here with this stubborn fire!_

_Lenny had watched as Randy went back in to the blaze. Lenny saw the other firemen bring out children and adults and the family pets. Squiggy meanwhile was standing there beside his best friend frozen in shock._

_I gotta go in to help them! Lenny said_

_It is too dangerous! Lenny don't! You're putting your life on the line!_

_Yea well Randy does that every time he goes into a burning building! I want to do right for Laverne_

_Lenny NO he is a trained firefighter! YOU ain't!. Squiggy said._

_Lenny didn't listen to Squiggy he had something to say to Randy and he want to speak to him before he lost the nerve. He knew, now that Randy was with Laverne he'd never have a chance with her. He knew Laverne loved Randy and vice versa and Lenny wanted to give him his blessing_ _Before Squiggy could stop Lenny, Lenny ran into the building to help Randy and tell him what he needed to tell him._

_The next thing Squiggy knew & saw was the roof starting to collapse and Lenny and another fireman dragging the unconscious Randy out of the building..._ _Randy thought of the total selfless act that Lenny did - he put his own life on the line to try to save Randy and to tell him what he told him about Laverne. Randy knew that he needed to give the grieving pair his blessing and if they wanted to keep **consoling** each other they should. _


	19. Randy and Laverne

Laverne decided to take a nap one afternoon. Shirley was out at the Pizza Bowl with Carmine and the boys were up in their apartment. They had gotten the new mattresses and were dragging the old ones down to the dumpster. Laverne hadn't had a lot of sleep lately..... Thanks to Lenny so she decided to crash on her bed.....

_Laverne? asked a voice._

_Randy? Laverne mumbled_

_Yes Laverne it's me._

_Randy you're dead. what are you doin' here._

_I've been watching you and observing._

_Y-you've been watching me?_

_And Lenny..._

_Oh...I..._

_Laverne it is ok. You both had severe trauma. You and Lenny are good for each other._

_I loved you Randy._

_Laverne I know you did. I know Lenny needs you._

_I feel like i cheated on you._

_Laverne you didn't cheat on me. I'm dead._

_You were gonna be my first._

_Yes I realize that. But you and Lenny have been friends for a very long time. He proposed to you a few years ago didn't he?_

_Yes. but how did you know that?_

_He told me._

_He is a stand up guy Laverne. Remember the Debutante ball?_

Laverne cringed _how can I forget that?_

_He invited you to be his date because he thought very highly of you._

Laverne nodded. _That is true. I mean how often does a girl like me get to go to a debutante ball?_

__He's been there for you before, so why not give him a chance?_ _

__

__

_Randy..._

_Laverne, I'm dead and I am not coming back and Lenny is in love with you._

_He wrote me a song_

Randy chuckled

_Apparently he stayed up all night to write it. He did a pretty good job_

_There, see. So why not give him a chance._

_Well we are pretty good together. I mean I don't have anything to compare it to but he hits all those right places._

_Laverne, you can spare me the details, but I know..._

_YOU know? You spy on me when I'm with Lenny?_

Randy looked a little embarrassed at the question. 

_Well if he knew that he'd be embarrassed. He doesn't like it when Shirley keeps her dang 'boo kitty' on her bed. He thinks somehow that dang stuffed cat will watch._

Lenny appeared in her dream 

_Thanks for that Laverne_

_Lenny! Why are you in this dream now? I thought you and Squiggy in your own apartment moving those old mattresses_

_We was but we are done and since Squiggy is down at the Pizza Bowl, i decided to come see you but you was asleep so I crashed on Shirley's bed and now I'm in your dream._

Randy turned to look at Lenny _You don't like when Boo boo kitty is on Shirley's bed? You think it's watching?_

_Yea I'm weird that way_ Lenny replied.

_Randy are you saying you approve of us being together_ Lenny asked 

Randy nodded. _Yes. Being a 'ghost' or an 'apparition' I also have the ability to go back in time to observe past interactions between you two. That's how i know about the Debutante Ball, your previous proposal to her and your crush on her Lenny. You two definitely have a long history._

_But until a few days ago, she never wanted to get with me._ Lenny said. 

_I can't speak for her Lenny but she certainly cares for you in a deep way. She gave herself to you didn't she?_

_She was gonna save it for marriage._

_I gave myself to you because I do love you Len. You big dope. I loved you so much too Randy and I know you had a very dangerous job and that you saved the life of so many that night._

Laverne looked from Lenny to Randy. _I didn't sleep with Lenny on a rebound_

_I never thought you did._ Randy said.

_Did you think it was a rebound Len?_ Laverne asked him. 

_No of course not. We was consoling each other and well..._ he blushed realizing that Randy had watched. 

Randy cleared his throat _I observed for a moment then i went elseware Lenny - i'm not a voyeur i didn't actually see anything_ _OH and yes I can hear your thoughts._

Laverne felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she woke up.

"Lenny? Why did ya wake me up?" 

"You was talking in your sleep Laverne. We were having the same dream and I had to pull you out of it." Lenny told her. 

"Why? I was having a dream about Randy. 

"I know Laverne, I was there in that dream too. 

They were quiet. 

"It was so real!" Laverne said. 

Lenny nodded. "Terrifying to be talking to a dead guy who also spied on our every move. 

"Len, i don't think he spies on our every move. He said he observed. He didn't see us the other night. He doesn't interfere with our personal time. He knows but doesn't watch."

"Still knowing that he knows that we did it makes me nervous." 

"Ain't nothing he can do about it. Len he's gone..." 

"You sure you're not usin' me as a rebound?" 

Laverne looked at him, hurt. "Lenny Kosnowski, I would never ever do that. I gave myself to you because i do love you"

"Laverne..." Lenny began. 

Laverne, to respond to that accusation kissed him hard again. Although they were fully clothed she gave in to her emotion about him and gave him the kiss and romantic moment of a lifetime. 

Ten Minutes later, their clothes were scattered on the floor and they had given into any urge and all inhibitions were non existent. Laverne wanted to prove to Lenny once and for all that he was not a rebound.

Randy meanwhile had made his exit. He had been momentarily observing them and once they had given into their inhibitions he smiled. He had others to go visit in their dreams. He thought he'd go visit Squiggy next......


	20. Squiggy & the Doctor

Squiggy had just covered his bed on the bottom bunk. He had thought about going to the Pizza Bowl as that gal Francine from Chicago was in town. She had called him to try to meet up. He was evasive and said he may go to the Pizza Bowl but he wouldn't make any commitments. He just wasn't in the mood. He hasn't been in the mood for anything these days. He knew he needed to speak to the Doctor about it.

Suddenly Squiggy realized that he had an appointment with the doctor in a half hour. He knew that Lenny was down with Laverne so he was able to take the truck to his appointment.

When Squiggy arrived at the doctors office he was out of breath. He had run up three flights of stairs as the lone elevator ws out of service.

"Andrew Squiggman to see Doctor Gentry" Squiggy said. 

"He'll be with you in a few moments." the secretary replied not looking up at him. She was writing something on a paper. 

Squiggy nodded and sat down nervously. He was so out of sorts lately that he didn't even have the nerve to flirt with the secretary or even say anything obnoxious.

"Am I losing it?" he mumbled aloud. 

The secretary looked up at him and did a double take. "Squggy? is that you?" 

Squiggy did a double take at the secretary. It was Anne Marie. The girl that at one of Shirley's reunions had revealed herself to have become a nun. Something had changed...

"What happened to you? I thought you became a nun?

She looked at him. "I don't know Squiggy. Something changed. I know it is very very unusual and highly frowned upon and I've been going to confession a lot because of it. Something in me changed and it took me a while to get to where I am emotionally and I left." 

"You left?" Squiggy said shocked.

"I left both that church AND Chicago and moved back to Milwaulkee. I spoke to the priest at the local church and he's been very helpful. At first he didn't want me at all at the church, but he understood."

"Oh." 

"I see you've been seeing Dr. Gentry." she said. "Is everything ok?" 

"No actually, you weren't here when we first started coming. Laverne lost her boyfriend-fiance in a horrible fire..." Squiggy began. 

Anne-Marie gasped. "Oh no! That must have been awful for her!" 

"Lenny and me was there. We witnessed the devastation." he said. 

Squiggy, you can come in now." said the doctor. 

"Maybe we can go for a cup of coffee later Anne-Marie?" Squiggy asked politely.

Anne-Marie gave him a smile. "Andrew Squiggman being polite - quite a change from years gone by." she said with a smile. 

Squiggy blushed and followed the doctor into his office.

Squiggy sat in the chair and looked at the doctor. "What is wrong with me?" 

"You're suffering from post traumatic stress Squiggy. You witnessed Randy's death and are still having trouble coming to terms with it. What are you doing for yourself to get through it? 

"I'm doin' nothin' I don't do nothin' no more. We're due to go back to Shotz on Monday and I ain't lookin' forward to that. All the questions and stares from the others not gonna be fun." he said. 

"You're coworkers are judgmental?" 

"Gossipy. Whispers about people are always going 'round the break room" 

"Mr. Shotz allows gossip?" 

"He don't hear it. it's usually done very quietly - like I say whispers" 

Gentry nodded. "How is your sleep patterns?" 

Squiggy shrugged. "Ok. not perfect but they are better than before" 

Are you back in your own bed at night rather than the girls' sofa?" 

"Yes. In fact both Lenny and me are back in our own bed. Lenny does go down to Laverne for you know _**cuddles.**_ He is getting more action than I am!" 

"Does that bother you that Lenny is getting more?" 

Squiggy nodded. "Ya. Because usually I'm the one gettin' it. I just haven't wanted to do anything y'know." he shook his head. "I'm losing my touch." he said. 

"I don't think you're losing your touch. You were talking to Anne-Marie before." 

"Ain't nothing going to happen between me and her even if i wanted to. She's an ex nun! besides she's Catholic and I'm Lutheran. We cannot mix the religions" 

"Says who?" 

"Says the world." he said. "besides, it would be weird being with a nun. We are going for coffee later though." 

"Squiggy I don't think people would judge you if you chose a girl who was not your religion. Love has no boundries. 

"I loved her once and that's why i lusted after her back as a teenager. Me Lenny and Hector would tease the heck out of the girls." 

Gentry nodded and jotted down something. "Please continue Squiggy." 

"One day Laverne, Shirley and Anne-Marie were at Laverne's place and we were gonna take some pics of them in their nightware until Shirley threatened to call the cops. Well Lenny and I took off and well Hector got what was comin' to him. We learned not to do that again after Hector told us what they did to him." 

"What did they do to him?" 

"Promised the ... y'know to him." 

"The **three** of them? 

"Yea. well the joke was on all of them when Mr. Defazio came home. Hector came out of the closet in his shorts and well Mr. Defazio went mental! Next thing i knew Hector was bangin' on my window for help!" 

"The next day the pic of him was circulating the school. Secretly I admired the girls for what they did. Hector deserved it." 

"It could have been any one of you three." the doctor told him. 

"Lenny and me may be a little dumb but we ain't stupid enough to get undressed and allow a dame to take a picture of us." 

"Ok Squiggy we're getting a little off topic. Your relationship with girls... how long has it been?" 

"Haven't been with anyone since the fire. Two weeks" 

"IS that unusual for you?" 

"Yes" 

"And you find nothing pleasurable?" 

No response from Squiggy. 

"Squiggy?" 

"Well... I've been spending extra time with Shirley lately. But we is just friends. I don't think she ..." 

"I thought she was with Carmine?" 

"She and he constantly fight. It's not a good thing" 

"Has she said anything to make you feel any different about her?" 

"Not exactly. She has been extra nice to me though and that is one thing that bothers Carmine. She spends a lot of time with me, Lenny and Laverne." 

"Is it a jealousy thing with Carmine?" 

"He is mad we forgot his 25th birthday. Try to explain to the man that we're in mourning" 

"I think maybe Carmine needs a session with me. Maybe i can get to the bottom of things." 

"PFftt! Good luck getting him to talk to you." Squiggy said. 

Gentry looked at him. "He doesn't believe in psychiatry?" 

"He doesn't think he needs help. He's said that we need to get over Randy's death and on with our lives. He said it shortly after his death."

"While it is true that you guys need to get on with your lives and such it is definitely not easy just to _**get over**_ it and for him to actually say that to you is unfeeling and rude." 

The doctor looked at the clock. "Time is up for this session. We'll have another on next week ok. Do you know your work schedule yet?" 

"Lenny and Me have weird schedules. But next Tuesday is good I can have a session before noon. I can get Lenny to pick me up here and we can do our delivery." 

"Is it a local delivery?" 

"We gotta be in Green Bay by two for our delivery." 

"Ok well can you be here by 9? will that give you enough time?" 

Squiggy thought about it. They may have enough time. Meet with the doctor from 9-10. Get Len to pick him up there, drive to work, load the truck and be on the road by noon and to Green Bay by 2. It's pushing it but there is usually not traffic on the road at that time of day. "Ok sounds good to me." 

The doctor accompanied Squiggy out to the outer office "Can you schedule Squiggy here for 9am next Tuesday?"

Anne-Marie looked at the schedule. "Yes there is an opening at 9 next Tuesday." she said and made a note of the appointment. 

Squiggy nodded and turned to leave when he saw Carmine entering the office. 

"What are you doing here Carmine?" demanded Squiggy. "I thought you didn't believe you had a problem! 

Doctor Gentry looked from Carmine to Squiggy. "Carmine? I thought you said your name was Anthony?" 

Carmine looked from the doctor to Squiggy to Anne-Marie, who knew who he was but had stayed quiet. 

"You've been lying to me this whole time?" Doctor Gentry accused him. 

Carmine looked contrite. "I didn't want anyone to know i was coming here" he said.

"So you **lie** about your name?"

"After I gave Shirley, Laverne and Squiggy her such a hard time i didn't want to be found out. I thought I was a goner when I saw Anne-Marie here last time."

"Ya you made me lie for you! Not something an ex-nun should be doing!" 

Doctor Gentry glared at Carmine. "Just be quiet and get in the office. We'll talk about your behaviour privately!" 

Squiggy looked at Carmine in disbelief but said nothing. He just left the office shaking his head.


	21. Carmine & The Doctor

Doctor Gentry looked at Carmine with disbelief. "I just don't understand you."

"You don't understand me? Doctor we've had like 2 sessions"

"Carmine, you lied to me about your name. How am I supposed to help you move forward?"

"I told you why I lied. I didn't want anyone to know who i was, why i came. especially you. I know the others talked about me. You already had a very bias opinion of me because of that."

"They talked about you briefly only because you treated them terrible" The doctor said.

" **I** treated them terrible? They're the ones who need to stop with the attitude"

"Carmine, don't you realize that the boys witnessed Randy's death? Laverne is devastated at the loss? Shirley is trying to keep her wits about by playing _Dear Abbey_ and then having to deal with you behaviour is just not helping matters" 

"She should be more attentive to me. I mean she wasn't there at the fire." 

The doctor was perplexed. Something was obviously bothering Carmine. In their original session, Shirley had spoken quite highly of Carmine both as a person and as a boyfriend. This side of Carmine was different. 

"Carmine, I'd advise you to take a deep breath with what you say to Shirley and the others. They have gone through some serious trauma. Have you ever witnessed a death?"

"No. but it's been two weeks. Randy is gone and there is nothing that will bring him back. Move on with your life."

"Wow that is incredibly unfeeling of you Carmine."

"Well that's life ain't it. Some live and some die. Some risk their lives and others don't. Randy knew his job was a risky one so why even date?"

"He didn't deserve to be in a relationship? He didn't deserve to be happy?

"He was just about to propose to Laverne when he was called away for that fire. He dies and leaves Laverne devastated and broken hearted. Lenny and Squiggy traumatized at witnessing it and gee Shirly ignoring her boyfriend."

"Carmine, you need to be more supportive of your friends. You have known all four of them forEVER haven't you?" 

"Yea, Lenny, Squiggy and Shirley I've known since third grade and Laverne since sixth. So what?" 

Dr. Gentry was at a loss on how to deal with him now. It doesn't seem like Carmine will ever _get it_

"Ok I've had enough of you for today." the doctor told him and dismissed him. "I'll see you next week. You'll only be charged for today for a half hour session" 

Carmine left the office and the building. 

"Anne-Marie, can you please come in here, I have a question for you" 

"I'll be right in. Your 2:00, Shirley is here by the way." 

"She's early - I can talk to you first" 

Anne-Marie went into the office and sat down. "How can I help you?"

"You grew up with Carmine too, like the others didn't you?"

"Yes I did. Although he and Shirley were dating, he and she had an open relationship. He was with a lot of other girls. Some not so very nice girls."

"Really. interesting. Maybe you can shed some light on this matter. I can't seem to figure out why Carmine is acting like a total nasty fool." 

"That indeed he is. As he left he made a horrible comment to me. I don't get it either."

"Did he lose someone in a fire?"

Anne-Marie shook her head. "Not that i know. I honestly don't know why he's acting like that. Something is troubling him deeply - either that or he just doesn't care and prefers to act the fool and not care about his friends."

He nodded. "Well thanks anyway Anne-Marie, please send Shirley in. Maybe she can tell me something."

Anne-Marie left and sent Shirley in. Shirley was in tears as she entered the office. 


	22. Shirley and the Doctor

"Hi Shirley." 

"Hi Doc. I'm at my wits end with Carmine. I'm about to break it off with him for good. I don't quite understand why he's being so unfeeling towards me"

"It is perplexing. From what you've told me in the past - he's a kind and gentle young man but now he's so rude and belligerent. All because you forgot his 25th birthday?" 

Shirley shook her head. "Yea he blasted me that night at the Pizza Bowl for standing him up. The four of us had had that appointment with you that afternoon and then went to the Pizza bowl for food and drinks. I had totally forgotten about Carmine's birthday or the plans we had made weeks before. Well I did remember during session but there was absolutely no way to get a hold of him! I had no idea where he was. He could have been at home, the dance studio or the Pizza Bowl or anywhere in between! And yet he yells at me"

"That's when he first said to 'get over it' meaning Randy's death?"

"Yea, and it was so fresh in our minds that day."

"What about his personal life? His job?"

"Well he dates many girls and as for his job. He does well at the dance studio. Teaches classes and has lots of students of various ages"

"Maybe this isn't the best question to ask as it's personal. But Carmine and these other girls... do they....?" he asked.

Shirley nodded. "I'm sure they do. I mean i send him home to have a cold shower if we get to hot and heavy. he's gotta get it somewhere." Shirley cringed.

"Maybe he um..." began the doctor.

"Oh so he'll do that and get upset and take it out on his friends?"

"Could it be possible? Maybe he found out around the same time you stood him up on his birthday. So to him you forgetting was the last straw."

"So he gets a girl in trouble and he takes it out on his friends who are traumatized?"

The doctor looked at her. "Is it possible?"

"I don't want to believe that he'd do that. I mean Carmine is - so I've heard very careful."

"You and Carmine discuss his sex life?"

"He's mentioned it off hand with no details of course because that is icky." she said.

"Do you love him Shirley?"

"I did. But I definitely don't right now. In fact I don't think I really want to see him again."

"How do you feel about Squiggy?"

"Squiggy? I - he's my friend."

"Do you notice anything different about him?"

"Well besides the fact he's showering more, he's not his usual obnoxious self. We were all at the Pizza Bowl the other day and a gorgeous girl walked by and he didn't do his usual obnoxious kissy face nor did he come on to her. He didn't seem to _see_ her.

"Unusual" The doctor said. "Squiggy is going through his own trauma too. He's my next patient actually at 3pm. As per our confidentiality agreement I can't discuss him but you tell me something. Have the two of you talked one-on-one lately about the fire and what he witnessed?" 

"We talk a lot together because Lenny and Laverne are busy but he's still closed off. He says somethings but at times he just closes himself off and won't talk.

"He's been more emotional lately hasn't he?"

Shirley nodded. "I think that bothers him that he's being emotional. it's very _unSquiggylike_ to get emotional.

"Do you mean he cries?"

Shirley nodded. The other night Laverne and Lenny were together and so I was up with Squiggy. I crashed on Lenny's bed and I woke up to the sound of Squiggy sobbing. I remember climbing down from Lenny's bunk and gently shaking him..." 

The doctors interest was piqued.... 


	23. Shirley & Squiggy (Shirley at the Doctor pt 2)

"This is what I remember happening..." Shirley began.

_"Squig?" Shirley said and shook him gently._

_"Shirley? What's going on?"_

_"You were sobbing in your sleep"_

_"I-I was? Oh did i wake you up?"_

_She smiled. "It's ok Squig, I don't mind"_

_"What is the matter with me" Squiggy asked._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I haven't been my usual romantic self." he said_

_Shirley smiled. "Maybe you're takin' a break"_

_"It's been two weeks Shirley. That ain't usual or a break for me."_

_"So I ask you what's the matter with me. Am I not irresistible?"_

_"Squig, you're irresistible, i've seen girls come on to you at the Pizza Bowl. You're not responding to them." she said gently._

_Squiggy looked horrified. "It's **me** _

_Shirley nodded. "Yea Squig. Unfortunately you've been the one who hasn't been in the mood"_

_Squiggy shuddered. "Do you like me?"_

_Shirley thought about it. Under normal circumstances the idea of kissing or doing anything with one Andrew Squiggman would have been repulsive as she was 100% dedicated to Carmine. Things had changed dramatically in the past two weeks. Squiggy had become a different person. She looked at her friend, with a new set of eyes and realized that she did feel something for him. His little hair worm was a very big turn on. Shirley did something she never thought she would do in a million years. She kissed him hard and with tongue. They had kissed before but nothing like this...._

_"S-Shirley? W-what are you doing?"_

_"It's called a kiss Squig." she laughed._

_"I'm well aware of that. But um. You're kissin' me now and with tongue, you've never done that. You always get repulsed by me._

_"Squig. it's just a kiss" she said and felt insulted._

_He looked away, ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry Shirley. You just caught me off guard. In all kissy times y-you've never done that before so i was a little shocked."_

_She said nothing and stood up and headed to the door. "I think I should be going"_

_"NO please stay." he said with a hint of whine in his voice._

_Shirley turned to look at him., the moment gone. "I really should be going back to Laverne. She and Lenny had enough time alone together._

_"I blew it didn't I" Squiggy said and sighed as he watched her leave._

"Shirley, his reaction to the kiss was normal. especially if you've never kissed him like that before. Do you have feelings for him?" 

"I over reacted i realize that. I was just so upset over what he said and how he reacted. These new feelings scared the heck out of me." she admitted. 

"I think they scared him as well if you really want to know the truth"

There was a knock on the door. 

"Yes Anne-Marie"

"Um it's Squiggy, he wants to see you."

"I'm in session right now with Shirley. He's gonna have to wait"

"But i gotta talk to you both" Squiggy said.

"It's ok." Shirley said when the doctor looked at her questioningly. 

"Send him in." 

Squiggy entered the room and looked directly at Shirley. "I'm so sorry for reacting the way i did to your kiss. I mean Shirley, you've never done that before. I felt something.. I-I've never felt before about you." he began. 

"Squig, are you sure you want to talk now - in front of the doctor?" 

"Shirley I've not been myself since the fire. I need something and need it bad! That kiss was only the beginning." he stated. 

"You want to get romantic with me?" she asked. 

He nodded. "I-I no other girl did what you did to me with that kiss. I have kissed a lot of women in my days including Anne-Marie.... remember her in High school?" 

"Yes Squig, I remember her in High school" 

"I want you Shirley. Plant another kiss on me like the one you did in my apartment." he said. 

"Can you throw a glass of cold water on him please" Shirley said to the doctor. 

Squiggy didn't seem to notice the doctor staring at him. "Let him talk Shirley. He's getting feelings out now." the doctor told her.

Squiggy looked from The doctor to Shirley. "I-I'm really sorry if I'm coming on too strong. I-I" he said and hung his head. 

Shirley smiled at him in sympathy. "Squig, you don't have to be embarrassed. I mean I'm flattered you want more of my kisses." she began. "We'll have to take it slowly though ok. We cannot let things get out of control." 

For the first time in a while Squiggy giggled and gave her his usual obnoxious kissy face look but since he was joking around, Shirley didn't take it as the old obnoxious Squiggy. 


	24. Carmine & Shirley & Squiggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A twist in this chapter. In previous chapters - Carmine was acting horrible and nasty to the girls and very unlike him. - an out of character situation. It is revealed reasons why he was displaying such hurtful behavior….

Shirley, Laverne, Lenny and Squiggy all went to the Pizza Bowl one night a few days later. They needed to get out of their apartments and with the encouragement of Frank and Edna they ventured out to the Pizza Bowl. 

"Is there any good movies playing this week?" Lenny asked. 

"I think there's a Godzilla festival going on starting Saturday." Laverne said with a smile. 

"Yea each movie is supposed to be scarier than the next. At the end the couple or couples who stayed the longest win something" Shirley replied. 

"How about you and me Laverne?" Lenny suggested. "I know how much you love monster pictures." 

Laverne smiled and gave Lenny a kiss on the nose. "Sure why not Len." 

Carmine approached their table. "Uh Shirley can I talk to you please"

"Can't you see she's busy talking us?" Squiggy said with a glare and a sneer.

"Ahh the old Squiggy is back"

"Don't make me come after you" 

"Squggy don't make me respond to your threat. You know I'm the Golden Gloves Champion of Milwaukee. I can really hurt you"

Shirley looked from Carmine to Squiggy. "Don't tempt him Squig. I'll talk to him." she said and gave Sqiggy a kiss right on the lips. Carmine held in his rage.

"What was that all about Shirley? You're slumming it up with Squiggy now?"

"Wow Carmine, you're not doing a very good job of getting on my good side with that comment now are you?" she replied with her hands on her hips. "Now what do you want?"

"I want you to stop this childish behavior and go back to being my girlfriend" he said.

"I don't think that will happen Carmine." Shirley stated.

"Why not? You and he haven't...."Carmine said and looked at Squiggy.

Shirley looked at Carmine. "It aint your business if we did or not! I am NOT your girlfriend Carmine. You lost me that night you lost it on me because i forgot your birthday."

Carmine looked at her an shook her head. "Lucile was right. you are a cold fish."

Shirley's eyes went cold. "You've discussed our love life with Lucile?"

"Well lack of love life actually" Carmine said. "At least Lucile and the others give me what I want" 

"Carmine. This fight has escalated to something insane, stupid and so insensitive." Laverne said approaching them.

"Laverne, stay out of it. This has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me! it was my boyfriend who died in that fire!" Laverne said and tears just flowed down her face. "Lenny take me home please!"

Lenny gave Carmine a glare. "I wish i could punch you in the nose Carmine Ragusa. How dare you treat her that way. You've changed You no longer are our friend" 

Lenny put his arm around Laverne. Had taken off his Lone Wolf jacket and put it around her shoulders and escorted her out the door.

Carmine and Shirley stared each other down. Squiggy silently got up and went to the back to get Frank.

"Mr. Defazio, can you come to the front please." Squiggy said. "Shirley is about to hit Carmine and we don't really want that do we"

"Oh my!" Edna said and she and Frank went to the front where Carmine and Shirley were staring each other down.

"Carmine, Shirley please stop this." Edna begged. "This is not good or healthy way of solving problems."

"I just want my girlfriend back." Carmine said with a shrug. 

"I ain't your girlfriend any more and i already told you that. We are done Carmine."

"You're giving up me for what Squiggy?" Carmine said with a sarcastic smirk.

"For your information Carmine, Andrew Squiggman here has treated me like i deserve to be treated, unlike you who have been just unbelievably rude."

"Carmine you really don't get it do you...." Shirley said then stopped. 

Carmine stared at the person who was standing right behind Shirley. "Jennifer"

Shirley turned to see one of Carmine's bimbos standing there. "This is a private conversation."

"You the girlfriend" she asked.

"I was the girlfriend."

Jennifer shoved a paper at Carmine who paled.

"Seriously?" he said to Jennifer.

"Yes" she replied. 

Shirley looked from Jennifer to Carmine and paled. 

"We were trying to become exclusive Carmine. We were on our way to that point in time and you - you and she...." Shirley said.

Carmine had nothing to respond. He had blatantly cheated on Shirley and there was no turning back.

"Is this why you have been so rude and belligerent?" she asked.

"Shirley. i didn't know how to deal with you guys. I mean Lenny and Squiggy were acting so different. You were spending more time at home with Laverne than with me. The fact you blew me off on my birthday was the straw that broke the camels back!"

"Oh so you go and sleep with Jennifer and knock her up?" Shirley said.

"Well she was evidently already knocked up by then." Carmine replied.

Squiggy had to hold Shirley back from slapping him.

"I get it.... YOU felt guilty about sleeping with this Jennifer and then Shirley blew you off on your birthday and was hanging out with us more than usual and you decided to become a moron and act rude? You turned on us and were rude to us because we couldn't _get over_ Randy's death fast enough and resume our lives?"

"I slept with Jennifer on her birthday. I was upset that you guys ignored me on my birthday. I think i felt guilty about cheating on Shirley especially since we were starting to become exclusive.... But then Randy died in that fire and you guys all changed." 

Through all this Jennifer looked at Carmine with disbelief. "Are they serious? You gave them a hard time for forgetting your birthday because somebody died?"

"We were in a psychological session at the time and there was no way to get in touch with Carmine. I wanted to tell him we had to reschedule our special supper but i didn't know where he was."

"I admit i felt guilty about cheating with Jennifer and I took it out on my friends right after they lost Randy. I was wrong."

"YOU were projecting Carmine the word is projecting" said a new voice.

"Dr. Gentry?" Carmine said. "what are you doing here" 

"OH I've been here for a little while listening in to the conversation. Lenny called me after you were incredibly rude. Told me to please come to the Pizza bowl to deal with an idiot" 

"Carmine... " Shirley said. "We're through good bye." she added and with that she took Squiggy by the arm and they left.


	25. Squiggy & Randy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned chapters back Randy visits them in their sleep.... Now it's Squiggy he visits.....

Squiggy tossed and turned in his bed that night. He was very upset over the events of the day. Shirley had officially broken up with Carmine and it was revealed the reason why Carmine had been so rude and disrespectful to everyone since Randy's death.

Carmine had cheated on Shirley just as they were going to become exclusive to each other and got the other woman pregnant. it all came to a head the evening before at the Pizza Bowl. Dr. Gentry ended up coming by and telling Carmine straight out that he was projecting his worry and such about cheating on Shirley when he got angry about them all forgetting his birthday. It had actually not much to do with them forgetting it - just that he was angry with himself and he was projecting the anger he had for himself on the others for forgetting his birthday. Carmine was wrong.

_He knows he's wrong and that's why he's angry at himself_ said a new voice. 

_Who's there_  
_It's me Randy._

_Randy? But you're dead._  
_I know that. Carmine has a lot of anger he needs to resolve._  
_No kiddin'_  
_You gotta be there for her. She 's probably very vulnerable now. Be kind, be gentle_  
_That's not usually my strong suit. I mean i'm usually very blunt._  
_You've changed though haven't you?_  
_I've not been with a girl since the fire. Randy. I am hurtin' bad._  
_Well you know how to take care of that, you've been doin it since you were 13._  
Squiggy looked at him in horror. _How didja know?_  
_I'm able to go back in time and see things._  
_S-see things?"_  
_Yup._  
_H-How much of me and Shirley have you seen?_  
_As i said to Lenny when he asked me a similar question. I don't spy on people. I observe for a moment or so to get an idea about their personality then I move on._  
_So you saw nothin'_  
_I only see what i need to see. You and Shirley are cute together._  
_I'm scared though Randy._  
_Andrew Squiggman scared?_

_Yea I am scared. I mean I really thing I'm in love. I mean i know it's Shirley but she ... she 's ...._ he stopped he really didn't know how to put it.

_You need to do what makes you happy Squiggy. On another subject - the night of the fire you were there. I never did get a chance to ask you why you and Lenny were there at the fire._  


Squiggy looked at him. _Honestly I don't really know. We were at the fire station and interested in that fire man's pole - that thing is cool. Lenny wants one for our apartment.... don't ask._

 _If you love a girl don't hold in your feelings._

_Do you regret not telling Laverne how you felt sooner. I mean we all knew you were going to ask her to marry you but do you regret not asking her sooner?"_

Randy hesitated. _I wanted it to be perfect. I had it all planned out just how i was gonna ask...._ he said.

_Can you share?_

_You're not going to pop the question to Shirley are you? I think you're jumpin' the gun with that!_

_I wanna ask Laverne._ said a new voice. it was Lenny.

_Lenny, you're going to scare her off. For now just continue with what you're doing._  
_Cuddling and having fun?_

_You do what makes you happy Lenny._ Randy told him.

 _What should I do about me and Shirley?"_ Squiggy asked.

_Do you know how she feels about you?_

Squiggy shrugged. _I am not sure exactly. I mean she loved Carmine. but how she feels about me? I dunno, she gave me a very passionate kiss._ he looked dreamily into space.

Suddenly Shirley popped into the dream. 

_W-what are you doin in my dream Shirl?"_

_Don't ask me! it's your dream. Hi Randy._

_Now she's in the dream too. Talk to her!_ Randy told him

Squiggy looked at Randy a little frightened. _Now?_

_Its a dream it ain't reality_ Randy said.

Squiggy took a deep breath and looked at her in the eyes. _I'm takin' a leap of faith here. I love you Shirl. - I really do. Do you wanna be my girlfriend._

Shirley hesitated. 

_Oh no I've made a complete fool of myself haven't I?_ he groaned.

_No Squig you didn't. I just was taken aback a little. But i think we have a wonderful connection. I love you too" she said and they engaged in a passionate kiss._

_Um Squig. Shirl, can you two please come up for air?_ Randy said.

Squiggy tossed and turned in his sleep "Ohh Shirley now more give me more kisses please." he mumbled. 

He woke up to an empty apartment. 

He breathed a sigh of relief. Nobody else had heard him.

Down in the girls apartment Shirley was sitting in front of her tv when she heard mutterings from the dumb waiter. "Is that Squiggy?" She said to herself and went up to the dumb waiter and listened more carefully to Squiggy's mutterings. She began to feel tingles all over her body as she heard what he wanted to do to her. She resisted the urge to put her hands over her virgin ears and decided to keep listening. She felt kinda bad for evesdropping but since he was being rather noisy she shrugged it off. 

Just then Lenny & Laverne entered the apartment and saw that Shirley was standing very still as she listened at the dumb waiter. She put a finger to her lips so they wouldn't say anything. 

"If he knew you were listening, he'd be real embarrassed" Lenny told her shaking his head and he and Laverne went off to the bedroom.

Shirley walked up to the boys' apartment and knocked on the door.

"Yea" Squiggy said. 

"Can I come in Squig?" 

"Sure I ain't doin' nutin" 

Shirley entered the apartment and saw him on the bed. His face looked rather flushed. 

is everything ok Squig?"

"D-did you hear me through the dumb waiter?" 

"Wow you do get right to the point!" 

Shirley approached Squiggy. They sat on the bottom bunk in silence. 

"I'm conflicted Squig." Shirley told him. "I mean I do like you a lot but I just broke up with Carmine...." Squiggy leaned over and kissed her. "I understand if you're not ready..." he began. "but..." he stopped.

They gave in to their passion right then. 

"Wow....Andrew you certainly know how to make a woman's toes curl" 

Shirley said and kissed him some more.

Squiggy blushed. "Well i've had an um dry spell for like three weeks. I'm glad I could please you Shirl" 

"You're amazing." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Squiggy keeps changing the time it's been since he's had a romantic moment - it's Squiggy - he gets things mixed up quite often. (LOL) In reality - the time lapse since the fire was three weeks.


	26. What the Future Holds....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 years later.... (1969)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE - IN THIS VERSION THEY DID NOT GO TO CALIFORNIA - THEY STAYED IN MILWAULKEE THE WHOLE TIME - ALSO IN MY STORY EDNA DID NOT LEAVE FRANK  
> AS I AM NOT SURE THE TIMELINE FOR THAT EPISODE I'M GUESSING IT TO BE 1962 HENCE 7 YEARS LATER - 1969)

7 years went by since Randolph Carpenter's death. Lenny & Laverne, Shirley & Squiggy ultimately got together and within 3 years were married. They all chose simple wedding ceremonies at city hall with a Justice of the Peace. Frank didn't agree with what his daughter wanted but since she was of age he had no real say in what she wanted. 

Carmine, shortly after Lenny & Laverne, Shirley & Squiggy got married left Milwaukee and went off to New York to try his luck in the Big Apple. He figured he'd have a better chance with his singing and dancing career there rather than in Wisconsin. He and Shirley never made up before he left for NYC. 

The four of them were taking a walk along the street. Shirley pushing the stroller carrying their twins 2 year olds Andrew Junior and Sara Jane. Shirley and Squiggy named their children Andrew as well as much as Squiggy disliked his actual given name - he thought naming his son after him would be cool. (typical Squiggy) and Sarah Jane was named because Shirley was secretly a huge fan of Doctor Who. Laverne meanwhile pushed her stroller carrying her daughter 2 year old Edna Josephine and 3 year old Frank Leonard. Edna named after obviously her step mom with her actual mom as a middle name and Frank was named after Laverne's father with his fathers name as a middle name. 

They realized there were in the neighborhood of where the fire happened that took Randy's life.

"Squig, do you realize where we are?" Lenny asked.

"Yea Len I do." he said and stared at the spot which was once the house in which Randy died saving those people. After the fire they cleared the lot and the family, who had lived there decided not to rebuild on that same location as it had too many memories and 'ghosts' per se so the family took the insurance money and bought a home somewhere else. The lot was now overgrown with weeds and nothingness. A sign on the lot saying 'for sale' But nobody ever bought the land.

"Anyone still have dreams of Randy?" Laverne said suddenly.

"Every year on the anniversary of the fire I do" Lenny told her.

"Squig, how about you?" Shirley asked.

He shrugged. "Sometimes but they faded over time. It's been 7 years."

"Odd thing to think of but it was Randy that got us all together" Lenny said.

"True enough. When he came to me in my dream, he got me to admit how much I wanted and loved Shirley. I mean... witnessing the fire and his death scared me more than i wanted to admit." Squiggy said.

"Evidently you were not yourself for 3 weeks. No carousing or nothing." Lenny reminded him. 

"I wasn't in the mood for that."

"You had a personality change it seemed. Everyone noticed it." Lenny said. 

"Have you seen Doc Gentry lately?" Shirley said to Squiggy.

"The visits are less and less now Shirl. We were able to conceive these two little rugrats after my dryspell went away weren't we"

Shirley looked lovingly at her husband. "We will be adding to our family very shortly." she said and rubbed her tummy.

Squiggy blushed. "R-really?"

Shirley nodded. "That escapade in the breakroom 8 weeks ago" she whispered.

Lenny looked at them in shock. "And you said he was fixing your zipper!" 

Laverne rolled her eyes. "Not another one of those issues!" she replied.

They spent a few more minutes staring at the empty lot and then thought about Randy. Randy had only been in Laverne's life for 2 months before he was going to propose. Lenny & Squiggy honestly liked Randy and knew that Randy cared about Laverne. 

The boys were severely traumatized for weeks after Randy's death as they were there and witnessed it. Lenny had even ran into the burning house to try to save him to no avail. Squiggy had had a change in attitude after it as well and realized just how close his friend came to dying that night running in to the burning building to try to save Randy. Laverne had lost the one man (besides Lenny) who was truly in love with her and she had her own hard time dealing with the loss. She had lost her mother when she was a child and didn't have an easy life growing up with out a female role model. 

"I had a thought... we're making good money these days so why don't we give back to the community" Lenny said aloud.  
"What do you mean?" Laverne asked.

"Well I have been keeping in touch with the other firefighters since Randy's death and they had mentioned they wanted to have a 'museum' of sorts dedicated to firefighters and even have plaques up in memory of those lost to fires. It could be both a museum and well somewhere people can go for information on fire safety and so on. They wanted to add on to the existing fire station but the city said no. Why don't we purchase the land and have a small building built just for that purpose. "

The other three looked at Lenny. Lenny - who had been treated like he was stupid from an early age. Lenny - who had barely graduated high school because of his difficulties in school. He was definitely not a dummy.

"Have you costed this out Len?" Shirley asked him.

Lenny handed them a notebook. "I've been doing some research and talked to people for the past few years." he said and looked at Laverne.

"This is very true he has." she said 

"YOU knew he wanted to do this and didn't tell us" Shirley accused.

"Shirl, we wanted it to be a surprise and didn't want to say anything until we knew for sure that the guys at the fire station would be on board and want this." Laverne said.

"How much is it going to cost?" Squiggy asked.

Lenny showed him the numbers to which Squiggy whistled. "That's a little rich ain't it?"

"Squig, the fire chief and rest of the crew said they'd be in for half and the mayor and council of Milwaulkee said they'd also contribute a substantial amount. All we gotta do is help run it and be involved in arranging stuff for it."

"Run it?" Shirley asked.

"Give tours and talk about fire safety." Laverne said.

"I think Randy would be proud that his legacy is going to live on."

"Do you think we can name our unborn child after him Squig?" Shirley asked.

"What if it's a girl?" he asked. 

Shirley shrugged. "There are some girls with the name Randi - with an 'i' " she said.

"We are going to be quite busy ain't we, between working, taking care of our children and now with this new venture. There will be no time for anything else!" Lenny complained and looked from Laverne to his children.

"Len, there will always be time for that and making a baby Kosnowski is always top on my mind" she said and kissed him.

Lenny bit his hand as he did back in the day.....

FIN


End file.
